


In Sickness And In Health

by perductus



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, togafuka featuring a very poorly togami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perductus/pseuds/perductus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya wakes up to find he's suffering a nasty cold, but refuses to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness And In Health

Upon waking up, Byakuya Togami realised he couldn’t breathe. At least, not through his nose. He tried to sit up, but a pounding sensation in his head prevented this, forcing him to flop back onto the pillow with a dull thump.

Keeping his eyes closed, he wondered what was wrong, and why he harboured absolutely no desire to get out of bed.

He specifically needed to get out of bed today – there was an important board-meeting taking place at the Future Foundation that morning, which he, Kyouko and Makoto unquestionably had to attend.

Gingerly prying open his eyes, he turned his head to the side and was surprised to see that the other side of the bed was vacant. For Touko to be up and about before him was almost unheard of. Touko was not a morning person, as he soon came to realise after only a few days of living with her. He would be up and dressed in good time for work, whereas she would still be cocooned in a nest of blankets, unable to form coherent sentences until noon. At first, this seriously annoyed Byakuya, who wasn’t one for lazing around in bed beyond nine am at the latest, but trying to change Touko’s sleeping habits proved a fruitless endeavor, merely resulting in both parties being thoroughly grumpy at all times of the day.

So for Touko to be up and about before he had to leave for work? Something was definitely wrong.

Tilting his head back to its original position, Byakuya stared up at the ceiling. It slowly dawned on him that the light streaming in through the crack in the curtains was a lot brighter than the usual six-in-the-morning rays. As his brain slowly cranked into gear, his brow furrowed, a foreboding feeling lodged in his unsettled stomach.

‘Fukawa?’ He called out, disturbed to hear that his voice came out as a raspy growl.

A moment passed before Touko peeked her head around the half open door. She wasn’t dressed, instead clad in a fluffy white dressing gown. ‘B-Byakuya-sama?’

‘What… What time is it?’ Byakuya croaked, flopping an arm across his stinging eyes.

‘It’s… uhh…’ She mumbled from the doorway, the last part of her sentence too quiet for him to hear.

‘Fukawa.’

‘….it’s t-ten thirty.’

Byakuya immediately bolted up in bed, wide-awake. ‘What?’

Touko cowered away behind the door, leaving only the side of her face visible. ‘I d-didn’t want t-to wake you up…!!’

Trying to ignore the dull throbbing in his forehead, Byakuya threw the covers off and swung his legs out of bed. As he got to his feet, he swayed precariously. ‘Why on earth didn’t you wake me up? I have a very important meeting this morning that I am supposed to be attending at eleven o’clock!’

A whine drifted over from the door. ‘Byakuya-sama, you’re t-too ill to go to work today!’

Byakuya took a step towards the door, but stumbled, ending up having to collapse into a sitting posture on the bed. His vision bloomed, making it impossible to focus on Touko.

‘W-When your alarm went off… at six am… you d-didn’t wake up. I felt your f-forehead and you have a very high t-t-temperature!’ She wailed, venturing into the bedroom, clicking the door gently shut behind her.

Byakuya clutched his head with both hands. If he quickly got up, dressed, and left the apartment now, he would still be able to attend the meeting, albeit missing the beginning.

Taking a breath, he dragged his body into a standing position, trying to override the fact that the room had begun to spin.

‘Byakuya-sama, no!’

Before he could take another step he found himself winded by a solid figure colliding with his middle. With a grunt, he fell backwards onto the bed once again, pinned down by Touko’s small frame.

‘You’re t-too ill!’

‘Fukawa, stop fooling around and get off me – I’m late as it is,’ wheezed Byakuya, attempting to push Touko off. Just this slight exertion exhausted him so allowed his arms to flop back onto the mattress.

Touko didn’t budge but instead clung onto his waist, her face squished against his chest.

Byakuya grimaced. Was he ill? He’d heard that too many late nights and not enough sleep did that to a person. Plus the stress of the situation with the former despair students couldn’t have helped. Even so, as a matter of course he didn’t expect to fall ill. Illness was for weaker persons than himself. In his life, he’d only ever been ill once before, when he was five years old and contracted chicken pox.

As a Togami, he did not fall ill. Touko was the one that would always be coming down with this that and the other. Just last week she had endured food poisoning from a dinner party they attended at Yasuhiro’s apartment. Though to be fair to Touko, nearly everyone at that dinner party suffered the same fate.

Even if he were ill, he wouldn’t let that stand between him and his work. With a burst of strength, he heaved Touko off him, dumping her on the bed. She squeaked.

‘Regardless of my health, I will be attending this meeting today,’ He said, hauling his body into an upright position. He paused to let his reeling head settle, before moving towards the wardrobe containing his clothes. Pulling open the door threw up a small cloud of dust, which tickled Byakuya’s nose and triggered a violent coughing and sneezing fit.

Touko immediately leapt up and scuttled over to him, attempting to tug him back towards the bed.

‘S-See? You’re n-not well!’

Byakuya, coughing into one hand, swatted at her with the other. ‘Go back to your writing or whatever you’ve been wasting your time on this morning.’

‘N-Not until you go b-back to bed.’

‘Then you will be waiting all day to return to your activities.’ Byakuya extracted one of his work suits from the wardrobe and pushed past Touko with the intent of going to down the corridor to the bathroom to change.

What he wasn’t expecting, was for her to reach out and snatch the coat hanger bearing the clothes out of his hand.

‘Fukawa, give me back my suit,’ Byakuya snapped, holding out his hand for her to give it back.

Touko stood, clutching the suit. ‘…N-No.’

A little taken aback, Byakuya blinked. She rarely outright defied him like this, unless it was something she felt very strongly about.

It didn’t really matter anyway – the one she held wasn’t the only suit he owned.

But as he turned to the wardrobe again, Touko dived onto the floor, wrapping her arms around his legs.

‘Don’t g-go!!’ She whined. ‘You’ll m-make yourself worse!’

‘I’m perfectly—‘ He paused to sneeze three times in a row. ‘—healthy!’

Touko shook his legs. ‘No, you’re not!’

Byakuya lost his balance and tumbled ungracefully onto the floor. ‘If I am ill, I’m certainly not going to get—‘ Another sneeze. ‘—any better if you keep manhandling me.’

‘P-Please go back to bed,’ Touko pleaded, still gripping his legs. ‘You c-can get Kirigiri-san or Naegi-kun to tell you what you’ve m-missed…’

Byakuya didn’t answer. He wouldn’t admit it, but the thought of having to change out of his comfortable pajama trousers and t-shirt was not an appealing one. Having to stand for hours on end listening to various plans-of-action was an even less appealing thought, since every time he’d stood this morning resulted in a splitting headache and a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He sneezed again.

‘Please, Byakuya-sama?’

A sigh.

‘Just for today, I will remain here,’ he finally admitted. ‘But tomorrow, things will return to normal.’

Touko squealed in delight, causing him to wince as the sound rang through his ears.

‘Do not make any noise, or I will change my mind.’

Touko relinquished hold on Byakuya’s legs, helping him up and back into bed.

He flopped down onto the pillows, allowing Touko to arrange the covers around him, as his eyelids drooped.

‘Would you l-like me to g-get you anything?’ She whispered.

‘Something hot, and painkillers if we have them,’ Byakuya said, each word scratching the inside of his throat.

Touko nodded and darted away to the kitchen, mumbling to herself as she went.

As soon as she’d gone, Byakuya sank into the mattress, eyes firmly shut. Though frustrated to have to lie around and do nothing, a part of him was relieved. He really did feel rotten. If this was what being ill was like, he never wanted to be ill ever again.

Ten minutes after she had left, Touko returned with a tray. The scent of hot miso soup floated across the bedroom, and Byakuya opened his eyes, sitting up in bed.

‘I’ve b-brought soup, and painkillers and also water,’ Touko said, placing the tray down on the bedside table. She picked up the soup and carefully handed it to Byakuya.

Taking a slurp of the hot soup immediately soothed his sore throat. He took another few gulps before noticing Touko hovering at the side of the bed.

‘You may come and sit down,’ he said, tilting his head to the empty space beside him.

Touko moved around the bed and crawled into the sheets next to Byakuya.

‘I h-hope the soup’s okay…’ Touko picked at the bed covers with her fingers.

‘It is satisfactory,’ Byakuya shrugged.

They sat in silence as he finished said soup off. He placed the bowl back on the tray and slumped into a lying position. ‘I plan to sleep now – you may remain here as long as you are quiet and still.’

He pulled the covers up to his chin and rolled onto his side, away from Touko. After a few moments, he felt her snuggle up behind him, loosely draping her arm around his waist. Her breath washed over the back of his neck in little pants and her feet brushed against the back of his legs.

He didn’t have the energy to protest.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written on the beach good times


End file.
